A Bomb, an Elevator and Lots of Flirting
by Terapsina
Summary: "Focus, Root." "Oh, I am." Root hums at her, eyes heated with meaning. Shaw rolls her eyes but feels a smile slipping onto her face as soon as she turns away, eyes landing on the blue duffel bag lying forgotten by the feet of their newest Number. /or/ Shaw and Root need to diffuse a bomb in an elevator and Root is very Root about it.


**Disclaimer**: The setting of POI not mine. Only this story is mine and I'm not making money with it.

**AN**: This was the prompt by the anon: shaw and root need to diffuse a bomb in an elevator for the prompt thing? :)

I think that and the summary is very self explanatory. You know why you're here I just hope you enjoy it.

*o0O0o***  
*****A Bomb, an Elevator and Lots of Flirting*****  
***o0O0o*

She crashes back against the wall of the elevator hard enough she hears the mirror that covers it crack under her weight but she doesn't have the time to feel the pain so she hisses through it. And as the goon turns away to face the third occupant of the space, Shaw uses the wall for leverage as she springs against it to jump forward, locking her arms around the goons neck and clamping her legs around his waist hard enough she knows she won't be easily dislodged.

Then she just waits, her ribs sending short bursts of displeasure through her nervous system as he futilely struggles against her chokehold. It takes less than a minute before he's out like a light but she doesn't ease up for a few more seconds until she knows he won't regain consciousness as soon as she lets go.

There is the sudden clapping of hands and she lifts up her head, an irritated expression ready on her face as she faces Root.

"Nice work, Sweetie." Root is grinning at her, slumping against the other wall like a lazy cat on a sunny morning. Shaw's eyes run over her, making sure she hasn't been caught by a random blow from the last few minutes but there's not a scratch on her.

"Focus, Root."

"Oh, I am." Root hums at her, eyes heated with meaning. Shaw rolls her eyes but feels a smile slipping onto her face as soon as she turns away, eyes landing on the blue duffel bag lying forgotten by the feet of their newest Number.

"The bomb, Miss Groves." The annoyed voice of Finch chimes through their earbuds.

"On it, Finch." Shaw says, slowly pulling open the bag's zipper as not to set off any potential tripwires. She's so focused she almost doesn't hear it as Root slides down to her knees beside her. She does however feel it as Root hovers close enough she can feel her breath on the side of her face. She clenches her jaw. "Root."

"What? I'm focusing on the bomb."

Root is smiling, Shaw can tell just by the innocent tone of her voice, even as she doesn't have the time to raise her eyes and make sure.

Instead of responding to that particular falsehood Shaw finishes opening the bag and starts trying to identify where in the mesh of silicone wires is the ignition and how to safely remove it from the C-4 it's attached to.

"Six blocks of C-4." She informs Finch, ignoring the very, very closely sitting Root. "But I don't see a-"

She removes the plastic covering hiding part of the structure of the bomb from her and reveals the sight of a dark screen of a phone. "Wait, there's a smartphone attached."

"Scoot over." Root says and this time Shaw listens.

"What are you thinking, Miss Groves?"

"Well, Harry, why risk setting it off by cutting the wrong wire if I can just hack the phone?" Root says as she takes out her own phone and starts doing whatever it is she does to presumably wirelessly connect the two devices.

There's the sound of a groan from the body beside them so Shaw gets to her feet, ready to knock the guy back into the land of the sleeping when Root pushes her arm up into the field of her vision, a small bottle and a rag of cloth dangling from her fingers.

She snatches them out of Root's hands, annoyed as she reads the inscription on the label. Chloroform.

"You've had this the entire time?" Shaw says, annoyed. "Why didn't you just give it to me before we cornered him in the elevator?"

"You know I love to watch you work, Sameen. It's the… second best part of my day." Root says, the flirty in her voice turned up to a hundred now that she's too busy with the bomb to show it on her face.

There's the short burst of sound of their comms going dark.

"I do believe Harold hang up on us." Root says with exaggerated offense.

"I wonder why." Shaw says back dryly, and pours the chloroform over the cloth before she smacks it over the goon's face. "And shouldn't you be working on that phone."

"Already done, I'm all yours." She says and when Shaw looks at her she does have the phone that was previously attached to their Number's bomb in her hands.

"Great." Shaw says with as much faked sweetness as she can manage and turns around to smash her hand over the button that gets the elevator moving again. She can feel Root pouting through the back of her head.

There is five seconds of silence and then the doors of the elevator slide open and they're met by the amused face of Reese. Well the face is blank enough but Shaw can see the amusement pouring out of him anyway.

"So how did it go?" He asks like he hasn't been just as privy to what has been happening over their comms as Finch.

Shaw throws a glare at him and then directs it toward Root for good measure too before she finally marches off. They can do the cleanup for the cops to find themselves.

Since she and Root started their_ thing_ Root has been even more impossible to deal with on their shared missions than before. She kind of hates how much she actually enjoys it.

*o0O0o*

**AN2**: I haven't written for them in a while and I've missed it, it's so FUN to write for them. Please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
